One type of switching apparatus useful for low current and low voltage applications includes a rubber or other elastomeric keypad with a mount in the form of a plate lying on a circuit board that contains first and second contacts of a first switch. A snap dome lies on the first contact and its middle lies over the second contact. The keypad includes an integral rubber cap that can be depressed to push down the middle of the snap dome and cause it to snap down and connect the contacts. When the dome snaps, it produces a tactile feedback that is transmitted through the rubber cap to the person's finger to indicate that the switch has been closed. However, some of the tactile feedback is absorbed by the rubber cap. It would be desirable if the tactile feedback could be more efficiently transmitted to the person's finger.
One application for the above type of switching apparatus, is for a circuit that requires two switches, with contacts of the second switch connected before the snap dome connects the contacts of the first switch. Such a dual switch is useful where the second switch actuates a wake-up circuit that must be actuated a short time before the first switch is closed. Such a switching apparatus is useful in cameras, where the wake-up circuit may activate a range finder while the first switch activates a shutter. It would be desirable if the second switch could be closed before the first switch, but with minimal tactile feedback on closing of the second contact, and yet with considerable tactile feedback upon closing of the first contact.